Ze-ro
}} Ze-ro is a new generation duelist introduced in Duel Masters (2017) season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is the Duel Master of the Darkness Civilization and likely the main antagonist of the new arc. Details An ominous and demonic looking man with green hair, white skin and a cape with a constellation on it. Not much is known about him but he seems to have the mentality and speech patterns of a baby, as shown with his stuttering, incomplete speech patterns and immature personality. He also has a short attention span and simply lies around flipping his cards when he doesn't do anything. However, he has a very fast learning curve and is capable of knowing the basic rules and overwhelming a would-be nearly invincible opponent in just one duel, and his personality seem to get more sinister as things progress, although it is still sinister in a very childish way for the first time around. His cruel and sadistic intentions were further revealed during the Twinpact Arc, in which he issued a direct attack against a human duelist without any form of hesitation, and even laughs at his would-be death, albeit in a childish way. However, due to the awakening of De Szark into Ga Ryuzark, his speech patterns become more complete just like a regular person would. His caretaker, a sinister looking dwarf resides inside his cape which hands out most of the orders. This caretaker is more sinister in personality and has more complete speech patterns, while the duel warrior of Mukade, Asura, Kejisuki acts as his right hand man. Other beings indirectly under his service are Megalo Destroyto and its operator, and the Spriggan of Nature, Messer Schmitt. Despite him being a major antagonist of a Duel Masters anime arc, he doesn't seem to have a motive other than typical civilization conquest, unlike Zakira who wanted to destroy all duelists or Adam who wanted to recreate a corrupt world in his own favor. Anime He appeared in episode 44 of the Duel Masters (2017) season, in a duel against Kira. In that duel, Kira used his labyrinth duel tactics against him and he is unable to play or even talk at first, instead just scattering his deck into the floor, then has to take huge amounts of time to read the effects of the cards. However, he quickly learnt the rulings of Gate of Moonless Night and sent out 卍 De Szark 卍 and force tap in his blockers. Kira managed to send out Kirazeus Savark to remove it, but due to a shield trigger Duglass, Darma Kirazeus was destroyed and he ordered a direct attack only to stop it because he was having fun with Kira. He is not seen outside of cameos until later on where he invaded the Nature Civilization grounds then summoned a black portal to suck Tonbo in. He challenges Tonbo to a true duel and Tonbo gets around his De Rupansa by sending Geotajio, Dragon Armored, but he used 卍 De Szark 卍 to force Bontobolt to enter the battle zone tapped and won, only eating one attack. While Ze-ro issued a direct attack with De Szark against Tonbo while laughing sadistically on the floor and nearly killed him, Kabu Toki went into the dueling area to save the boy from a would-be death but he was already mortally wounded. Due to the awakening on Ga・Ryuzark, he was fully grown and had a complete speech pattern, as well as behaving more like a grown man. Later on Minomaru challenges him to a duel to avenge Tonbo, which he at first had a disadvantage but Minomaru rushed with Nazomaru, Strongest Insect and Ze-Ro got a trigger Bangokusatsu, which resulted in Ga Ryuzark descending and he directed attack with it and killed him. However, he was revived thanks to the sacrifice of the Queen of Nature, indicating revenge by Nature is about to befall on him. He finally meets his seeming end under the hands of the awakened Minogami, who managed to survive his new water Dolszak Gekabankai Ga Ryumizu 卍 and directly attacked him with multiple Baraghiara, Violent Heaven. Deck He uses a Darkness Civilization deck based on Master Dolszak and cards with the Mafi Gang as well as Magic Tool races known as 'Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night'. Darkness Civilization *卍 De Szark 卍 *Duglass, Darma *Dupoiz, Darma *Dusaico, Darma *Duscissor, Darma *Grigyan, Darma *Gripage, Darma *Vogaiga, Darma }} He uses a deck based on DMSD-06 Dolszak Moonless Explosion Start Deck called Moonless Explosion! Dolszark. Darkness Civilization *卍 De Rupansa 卍 / Pantera *卍 De Szark 卍 *Dazhall Vagan *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Duglass, Darma *Dupoiz, Darma *Dusun, Darma *Grigyan, Darma *Gripage, Darma *Michael Gandol *Vogaiga, Darma *Vomirror, Darma *Zanbari, Darma }} Later he updates it with cards from DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!!, calling it Demon Phoenix of Bangetsu. Darkness Civilization *卍 De Rupansa 卍 / Pantera *Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu *Dazhall Vagan *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Duglass, Darma *Dupoiz, Darma *Grill, Darma *Gripage, Darma *Strong Gedor 卍 *Vogaiga, Darma *Vomirror, Darma *Weissing, Darma *Weipush, Darma }} His latest deck has Water Civilization spells with the Magic Tool subtype added, focusing more on Grand Zero Ga Ryumizu strategies. Darkness Civilization *卍 De Rupansa 卍 / Pantera *Bangetsu 卍 Ga・Ryuzark 卍 / Bangokusatsu *Dubel, Darma *Duglass, Darma *Dupoiz, Darma *Fernando Sesseur / Primal Scream *Grill, Darma *Vogaiga, Darma Water Civilization *Gekabankai Ga Ryumizu 卍 *卍 Grand Zero 卍 *Baredu, Daspel *Gyapudu, Daspel *Nkavai, Daspel }} Record *'Duel Masters (2017)' — Season record: 1 game, 1 win. *'Duel Masters!' — Season record: 5 games, 2 wins, 1 loss, 2 interruptions. Trivia * Ze-ro is the second Duelist who is known for directly attacking an opponent in a true duel, with the first being Kira. * He can be considered a reverse of George Kamamoto's physical and mental status, in which George is a man with the body of a baby, while Ze-ro is a baby with the body of a man. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Villains